The invention pertains to a container for combining at least two separate components of a multi-component system that are combined before use and subsequently dispensed together as a functional solution. More specifically, the invention provides a reuseable dispensing container having means for combining a concentrated material, typically a liquid, with a liquid diluent, such as water. The concentrated material is supplied in a separately packaged capsule that is easily inserted into and removed from the reuseable dispensing container. After the combined solution of concentrated material and diluent is used, the spent capsule is removed and replaced by a fresh capsule. Diluent is resupplied to the container and the two components are combined to form a fresh supply of the functional solution.
In many instances it is desirable to retain the components of a multi-component system separate and to combine them shortly before use. This is true of systems wherein the components are incompatible either with each other or the packing material, as well as when it is desired to supply the consumer with a concentrated substance which can be diluted, typically with water, to form a functional solution.
The present invention provides a dispenser and capsule of a concentrated substance for use in conjunction with the dispenser to combine the concentrated substance with a diluent material to form a functional solution. Typical of the concentrated substances useable according to the invention are detergents that can be subsequently diluted with water to form a detergent solution of the proper concentration for use as a window cleaner, spot remover, disinfectant cleanser for hard surfaces, i.e., tubs and tile cleaners, wall cleaners, etc.
Dispensers for combining the components of a multi-component system shortly before use can be classified into two distinct groups. The first group are those employing reuseable containers that can be recharged with a fresh capsule of concentrate when the functional solution is expended and a second group wherein the container and capsule of concentrate are designed for a single use and subsequent disposal. In the second group, the capsule of concentrate is typically permanently contained within the container and/or dispenser.
Representative of the first class of container-dispensers is the device disclosed in the Easter U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,096. The Easter patent describes a dispensing system employing a replaceable capsule containing a concentrated liquid material in combination with a bottle and a dip tube-dispensing pump device. The capsule has frangible upper and lower surfaces and an annular flange extending from its upper surface. The capsule is placed in the neck of the bottle and supported by the annular flange resting on the rim of the container neck. The dip tube passes through the cartridge by puncturing both its top and bottom surfaces. The concentrate then flows into the body of the bottle where it mixes with a diluent, such as water, resulting in the final functional solution. The resulting solution is dispensed by activating the pump mechanism to upwardly draw the solution through the dip tube and to expel it from a dispensing orifice in the pump head.
The second class of multicomponent container dispensers includes the devices disclosed in the Jeynes Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,947, the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,611 and the Schwartman U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,410. The Jeynes Jr. patent discloses a squirt bottle of the foregoing type wherein the concentrated material is present in a ring shaped aluminum foil cartridge. The concentrate cartridge is placed on a supporting flange located within the neck of the bottle. A closure cap having a dispensing orifice, a dip tube and an annular row of teeth extending downwardly is provided in the Jeynes Jr. system. The upper surface of the concentrate cartridge is punctured by the annular row of teeth when the closure cap is pressed downwardly thereby releasing the concentrate into the diluent contained in the body of the bottle. The resulting solution is expelled through the dip tube and the dispensing orifice by squeezing pressure applied to the bottle, which has flexible plastic walls.
The Schwartzman and Smith patents both provide compartments disposed in the bottle neck for holding a powdered component separate from a liquid diluent in the body of the bottle. A plunger means is provided in the closure cap for combining the powdered component and the diluent in response to downward pressure on the plunger. In Schwartzman the plunger operates through a bellows and displaces the bottom wall of the powder compartment while in Smith the plunger forces the entire compartment into the body of the bottle.